The World is Black
by Mikitsu Silverquick
Summary: Timmy's really screwed up this time. After a humilaiting first day of high school decides to skip it and fastforward to his graduating year. Too bad things changed drastically quick over four years, as he's quick to learn. VeronicaXTimmy please R
1. Chapter 1

High Expectations

Two little goldfish sleeping quite happily were suddenly startled awake by the hyper voice of their favourite fairy godchild.

"Yay! It's the first day of school!" shouted an excited fourteen year old Timmy Turner, pumping his fists energetically into the air. His brown hair was messy and hanging in his face and he was dancing in victory around his room in his pajamas but he really did not care particularly.

Poofing themselves with far less enthusiasm than Timmy from their fish bowl, Wanda and Cosmo suddenly appeared in their normal state hovering several feet off the ground, both looking tired. It was six A.M. in the morning; they had every right to be.

"Sweetie, as glad as I am that you're finally excited about school does it have to be right now?" Wanda asked tiredly, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"Yeah, Timmy, it's just school, what's so exciting about that?" Cosmo asked chipper, but nonetheless confused. Timmy hated school.

"'Cause it's _high_ school! I'm in grade nine now! And you know that means?!" Timmy replayed excitedly.

Just as excitedly Cosmo responded, "Oooh! Whatwhatwhatwhat!?"

"A clean slate! I'll finally be cool! I won't be the loser I was in elementary! I'll finally get some respect! And you know what else!? I'll get to see Trixie Tang again, and this time around I'll get to be her boyfriend!" Timmy pronounced smugly. He was full of self-confidence. This would be his year, he knew it!

Cosmo was easily affected by Timmy's almost infectious good mood, but Wanda kept a clear head. There was going to be a major wish mistake today, she could tell by the twisting in her gut, and she would need her practical sense to get them out of it, or try to prevent it the best she could.

"Now, Timmy, let's not get over excited," Wanda began, trying to start early on the damage control.

"Oh, come on, Wanda, don't kill the mood!" Timmy whined.

"Yeah, Wanda, don't be such a mood killer!" Cosmo agreed playfully. He loved to push Wanda's buttons.

Wanda sighed despairingly, knowing she was probably too late to stop the ball rolling. Hopefully the wish wasn't going to be too outrageous, but then, Timmy's wishes were always extravagant when it came to Trixie. _I really don't understand why he likes that little snob so much. Sure she's pretty, but looks aren't _everything_ surely! If he quit wasting his time on her I'm sure he could find a nice girl, someone that would appreciate him. _

But telling Timmy that would likely be suicidal; Trixie was his only goal.

As Wanda's thoughts wandered Timmy had already changed from his pj's and into a pair of dark jeans and a grey t-shirt. He combed his fingers through his hair hurriedly and took a glance at the mirror in his room; giving a wink and a bucktooth smile to his reflection. His happiness flickered as he gave a disapproving glare at his wretched looking teeth.

A couple years back when he had attempted to ask Trixie out for the thousandth time she had retorted that she would only date someone who had perfect teeth. Having buckteeth made it impossible for him to be even a possibly candidate as a boyfriend. So, trying to wish things better as he usually did he had to wish that his parents had an overwhelming urge to make him perfect, giving him rather painful temporary, not to mention expensive, braces (he's parent's would notice if suddenly came home with perfect teeth Wanda had pointed out). Being the new-super-awesome (slightly magically enhanced) temporary braces, they had worked like a charm, and within a week he had a perfect set of teeth. Of course, the powerful urge his parents had to make him perfect back-fired, and he had been almost forced to go through painful plastic surgery to fix his 'imperfect' face (not that he found anything wrong with it). More importantly, Trixie had found his teeth _too _perfect. So, he quickly unwished the wish, getting back his buckteeth, getting rid of his parent's obsessive need to perfect their only son, and still had gotten nowhere with Trixie. Pretty much the story of his life.

"Come on, Timmy, you better get some breakfast before the bus comes," Wanda thought aloud, noticing the dark smudge on Timmy's happy mood.

"Yeah, I guess," Timmy replied absently, his mind already buzzing with plots to try and gain Trixie's love.

MWMWMWWMWMW

"God, I hate my life!!!" Timmy despaired, flinging himself face down onto his bed. His day had not gone well.

First off, he had been forced to make his own lunch. Apparently since he was in high school his parents thought it ought to be his responsibility to make sure he was well fed during school lunch hours. Of course, there was no bread to make sandwiches, or juice boxes – he couldn't even find a damn apple to bring to school. So he had practically starved, getting by on A.J. and Chester's scraps.

Then he didn't know where he had left his backpack, and was forced to dig through the mess that had accumulated in his closet over the summer to find it. He had found it after some diligent searching – finding his pack smelling like dead cat – and discovering he had missed the bus. This, of course, made him late for homeroom.

There were also the teachers. He suddenly missed Crocker with the reminder of the hell demons that commanded the classroom. Each of his teachers had assigned homework; with a novel to be read and finished in two weeks in English, a lab report to be handed in on Friday in Science, a map to labelled in Geography, and pages of calculations to be done for Math. Phys. Ed. had been a waking nightmare.

His teacher, Mr. Schmitz, was like a human replica of Jorgen Van Strangle. Right down to the military fatigues. Schmitz had forced them to do this horrid thing called a 'beep test' where every person from his class had to run from one to another. You were supposed to stop once you were at your limit, but any kid that tried to stop found themselves face to face to with a red-faced, loudly swearing Mr. Schmitz. The smart kids kept running until they passed out from exhaustion; Timmy included. And of course, on top of that, the only break he had gotten was at lunch – he had been shocked to learn that there was no recess.

But worse was what had happened at lunch with Trixie. He had been forced to answer the most dreaded question in the universe for guys: boxers or briefs? When he had attempted to try and ask Trixie what she did over the summer some dumb ass senior in a lettered jacket came up behind him and _pantsed _him. God, the horrible snickers of everyone in the lunchroom, Chad and Tad's snorts, Trixie squirting out her nose from laughter, and the dumb sounding guffaws of the responsible senior had made him want to die. He had run out of the lunch room, tripping over his own pants several times in the attempt. He had hid in the boy's bathroom for the rest of the day and cried.

The very thought made him blush a deep crimson, and made him sick to his stomach. He felt like crying again.

Wanda and Cosmo hovered over Timmy's bed; Wanda concerned, Cosmo picking his nose.

"Come on, sweetie, school wasn't _that_ bad. High school's a little different that what you're used to, that's all. It'll take some adjusting," Wanda soothed.

"No it won't!! I want to die! I'm the laughing stock if the entire school, Trixie will never talk to me now! I'll have to live through this for the rest of high school," Timmy shouted into his pillow.

"At least you were wearing underwear! Imagine if you forgot!" Cosmo innocently pointed out. Timmy screamed pitifully into his pillow.

Wanda shouted at her husband, "Cosmo!"

Cosmo defended his point, his wife obviously didn't understand the value of the information he just gave, "What!? It happens! I forget sometimes, ya know!"

Wanda just sighed, "You're really not helping Cosmo."

"Well, sooooo-ooory! It's not like Timmy can just skip over a couple of years until he's in his graduating year so he doesn't have to deal with all the humiliation! I mean, if he was in his final year everyone would forget about Timmy being pantsed. Oh, and he'd be the top of the school pecking order too. Too bad he can't just magically wish that."

Timmy perked up Cosmo's saucy dialogue, and got a mischievous look in his eye. "Well, why can't I? I have the two best fairy godparents a kid could ask for. So how about it? Wanna grant me a wish?"

"Sure thing!" Cosmo cheered before Wanda stopped him from even twitching his wand.

"Timmy, are you sure you want to skip over four years of your life like that? You'll look eighteen, but you'll still be fourteen. You won't grow up, and you won't know anything for your classes! Besides, what have you learned about fiddling around with time!?" preached Wanda disapprovingly. Something was bothering her about the wish – there was something wrong about the time period they were going to fling themselves into. If she could only remember what.

"Yada, yada, yada. Will you quit with the lecture and grant the wish already!? I wish when I wake up tomorrow I'm eighteen and in my final year of high school, got it?!" Timmy commanded, his fourteen year old voice cracking with all the emotion and teenage angst.

"Yeah," shouted both Cosmo and Wanda with varying degrees of enthusiasm, and waved their wands obediently, a magically charged poof of smoke appearing indicating the wish had succeeded.

His mood having risen significantly Timmy went to bed, excited for the morrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Care to Repeat That?

**Author's Notes**

Okay, the reason this thing is rated so high is because of language, which will become very clear shortly in this chapter, and also, likely for "adult" situations much later on. Now, some people may or may not like where this fic may go (it's going to be gritty and likely OOC) but I really don't care. This is more for me, than anyone else -- I'm posting it because I think other people might enjoy it, and the Veronica XTimmy pairing really REALLY needs some love in the Internet. That is all.

Oh, almost forgot -- Fairly Odd Parents does not belong to me, nor od the characters. It's all from Butch Hartman, he's the genius, not me.

Care to Repeat That?

Timmy rolled over in his bed, pulling the blankets over his head at the bright sunlight streaming through his bedroom window. His body felt strangely heavy, and he felt exhausted for some reason.

"Timmy, whoohooo, earth to Timmy! Hey, wake up sleepy head!" the high pitched voice of Cosmo floated mischievously above his head.

Reluctantly, Timmy rolled himself out of bed, and stretched. His isntantly got the feeling his body was too large and cumbersome for him. He stretched his arm in front of him seeing the muscles pull themselves bulge and stretch underneath his skin. Sudden wonder filling within him, he rushed to the mirror on the dresser next to his bed. The face the reflected back at him was not one he instantly recognized.

There was a little bit of a five o'clock shadow along his jaw, his hair was shorter than he expected (but his bangs still managed to hang in his eyes), his shoulders had broadened and lithe muscles corded under his skin -- he was also happy to notice he sported a six-pack. The only thing that he truly recognized was his characteristic buckteeth, and blue eyes. If it were not for those two features he would have thought he was looking at a complete stranger.

"Sweet!" Timmy exclaimed, instantly noting his deepened voice and that his voice wasn't cracking, "I could get used to this!"

"Hey, Timmy, look! It's snowing outside!" Cosmo announced, chipper as usual.

"Snow!?" Timmy and Wanda shouted together and rushed to the window where Cosmo was hovering.

It was actually snowing outside, in September no less. That was, well, weird. To add to the bizarre turn of events, a polar bear ambled past; it's white fur almost making it invisible in the snowy landscape.

"Ooooh, I bet we're in Canada, it's always snowing there!" Cosmo thought excitedly. He liked snow, he liked snow a lot.

"Cosmo," Wanda despaired, "Canada isn't _always_ snowing."

"Yeah, whatever, the important thing isn't where we are, but _why_ aren't we in Dimmsdale. I'd like an answer please," Timmy cut in, his usual way of talking seemed at odds with the deep sound of his voice.

"Sweetie, I don't know, but you're right, I don't think we're in Dimmsdale anymore," agreed Wanda.

"You wanna fix that, please?" Timmy asked.

Cosmo and Wanda answered with a little wave of their wands, and with a puff a smoke the sign sporting "Welcome to Dimmsdale" was in front of them. Of course, Wanda and Cosmo forget to 'poof' some clothes onto Timmy, and he stood shivering in the brisk September wind in a pair of plaid pajama pants.

Chattering through his teeth Timmy managed to get out, "Hey, could I get some clothes over here? It's not like it's below freezing or anything!"

"Oops, sorry, Timmy," Wanda responded, waving her wand as she did so. Timmy's pajamas were instantly replaced with a pair of dark jeans with several tears in them and a dark red hoodie over a grey t-shirt, accompanied by pair of white running shoes. Timmy immediately felt warmer.

"Well, Cosmo, Wanda," Timmy stated, "I think it's time for a trip to the high school don't you think? Let's see how much things have changed."

On cue, Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands again.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

The high school that he remembered in grade nine (or more correctly, the one he went to yesterday) was really different than four years prior. For starters, it was in a completely different neighbourhood. It was also much more ghetto.

"Wow, this is pretty cool, and very safe too," commented a squirrel disguised Cosmo, "and all the people look so friendly."

But to both Wanda and Timmy – from the graffiti splashed across the red brick walls, the ominous chain link fence around the perimeter, the grungy and unwashed windows that had the occasional spider web crack riveting through it, to the thuggish looking teenagers that hung around the doorway – they got the feeling that this school was anything but friendly and safe. But Timmy had to admit, it did look pretty cool.

"Well, this is different. Maybe we screwed up the wish?" Wanda (also disguised as a squirrel, but _not _as a fat squirrel) confessed worriedly. It was rare for her to suggest that she made a mistake, being such a perfectionist, but something really did fit. Four years really could not change something to this extreme, could it?

"Hmm, I don't know, let's see if I can A.J. or Chester," Timmy suggested as he shrugged towards the mass of people heading towards the building, "Maybe they can tell us what happened."

But after vigilantly searching through the mass of teenagers Timmy had landed up with nothing. No one really seemed to recognize his face or his name, and pretty much everyone was reluctant to talk with him. He had even tried wandering down the halls, but had forgoed that option when he realized just how packed the hallways were: they were almost impossible to traverse.

So, for the past five minutes he had been sitting on the bottom step to the entrance to the school, trying to come up with a plan. The school bell had already rung, so the traffic was much less, a fact that Timmy found encouraging. It meant he could contemplate without having to worry about being stepped on. He had enough worries as it was.

He was surprised at how upsetting it was to find not one person who remembered him or that he recognized. And why was the school in a different part of town? In the midst of his pondering it was then that he finally caught wind of something he recognized: a flash of blonde hair and a whisper of a voice.

Dashing from his spot he chased after his ghost of a chance – shoving people rudely out of the way while he made his mad sprint. The girl he was chasing after had shorter blonde hair than he remembered, she must have cut it over the years. He did not dare call out her name – she probably would avoid him the instant she recognized him and his chance to finally figure out the messed up future would be lost. She did not even notice him making his way towards her; she was too busy talking to another girl whose hair was dyed a brilliant shade of blue.

She did notice when he turned her forcefully around, the blue eyes that flared with anger wonderfully familiar. It was then he got a good look of who he had been chasing after. Dark, heavy eyeliner and eye shadow made her eyes look smoky, bringing out the brilliance of her eyes, while dark lipstick defined the shape of her lips. Several piercing marked her face – a piercing on her right eyebrow, dozens of earring hoops clung to her earlobes and the edge of the cartilage on her ear, a delicate stud in her one nostril, and there was even a stud that was between her bottom lip and the fleshy top curve of her chin. She was quite curvy, with wide hips, and an ample chest – the dark sweater she wore softening her curves. Her blonde hair was short, like he first guessed; it barely brushed across her shoulders and the top of the dog collar fastened around her neck.

"Uh, can I help you?" There was no hint of a familiar valley girl accent; instead, every word was accented with harsh sarcasm.

"Uh, oh, sorry," Timmy instantly removed his grip, "you just looked like someone I know."

"Oh? And who would that be?" the blonde asked, the amusement in her voice obviously faked.

"Uh, Veronica Star," Timmy nervously replied, feeling strangely threatened by the blonde, despite the fact that he towered over her.

Sarcastically the blonde answered, "Ha, ha, very funny. I _am _Veronica Star."

The world as Timmy knew it suddenly stopped its normal rotation, leaving a buzzing in his ears, before it cranked and began to turn again. What kind of messed up alternate reality did Cosmo and Wanda send him to?

"Aaaaand," a pissed looking Veronica looked him up and down, "who the hell are you?"

A little upset with Veronica's tone, Timmy stumbled over his answer, "I'm, uh, ummm … wait, you don't recognize me?"

"Not in the slightest, sweet heart. Should I?" Veronica stated her voice cold and bored.

"I'm Timmy! You know … Timmy Turner," Timmy pointed at his chest dramatically at the dubious looks Veronica was giving him, "I was always chasing after Trixie Tang, trying to get her like me, and you hated me?" He knew, though, she secretly had liked him, but she didn't need to know that he knew that.

"You used to call me a loser, and make fun of me all the time? I was the unpopular kid, remember?" Timmy said, grasping at straws.

Something he said must have stuck, because recognition lit across Veronica's face suddenly.

"Timmy? Timmy Turner?" Veronica whispered, leaning in closer with narrowed, distrustful eyes. Timmy instantly felt uncomfortable – their noses where inches apart. After a few heartbeats passed by Veronica pulled back, as if Timmy had passed some unseen test.

Beckoning with a hand for Timmy to tag along, Veronica called out as she walked away, "Come on, Timothy, I need a smoke before we start the heavy reminiscing."

MWMWMWMWMW

They had walked around the school, until they were on the in the back of the school parking lot behind the school (right along the paved road entrance) and underneath the naked limbs of a tree. It was there, that they stopped, and Veronica pulled out a cigarette from a silver case and a clear pink lighter from her pocket. After a few attempts she managed to light her cigarette, taking a few puffs before her gaze fell on Timmy.

"Sorry, where's my manners," Veronica said as she flipped open the cigarette case, "want one?"

Instinctively, Timmy replied, "Don't you know those are bad for you?"

Veronica chuckled, stuffing both light and silver case back into her jeans pockets, "Meh, we each have our vices."

Timmy made no reply. Minutes passed away with no talking, just Veronica blowing wisps of white smoke from her open mouth after every puff of her cigarette. Timmy felt a headache coming on, and the smell of the smoke was disgusting. He really had no idea what to say, all his questions seemed childish to him in the face of the hard edged Veronica. Had everybody who knew changed this drastically? This was not what he had wished for.

"What happened?" Timmy asked quietly.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Veronica asked as she flicked away the cherry off her smoke.

"With you, with this, with everything," Timmy asked with despair, gesturing at Veronica, the school, and then just wildly.

Veronica took a final drag off her smoke before letting it fall to the ground and crushing it under the ball of her foot. "A lot shit happened you know, after you moved. The school got burnt down; some pyro set it on fire a couple years back. Instead of rebuilding it, the board just decided to renovate the old school building downtown. Said it was cheaper and would bring some life back to the downtown or something like that. It's not bad, but it's just a couple blocks from the bad part of town, so you have to watch yourself. A couple of niners got the shit kicked out of them last year, and then there's the occasional mugging. You don't want to be around after dark, for sure."

Timmy felt suddenly unsafe, but Veronica didn't even seem nervous. "And, what about you, you're totally different from what I remembered. And where is everybody, like Trixie, A.J. and Chester? You're the first person I've found."

Veronica smirked a little, "People change you know, Timothy. I quit hanging around Trixie way back in grade ten, though one could say I was deviating from being a carbon copy of whatever monster Trixie is back in grade nine. Let's just say I was getting tired of being her lackey. Good thing too, otherwise I'd have gotten myself knocked up and sent to St. Augustine's District Catholic School, just like Trixie. Trixie had an abortion before transferring and has been going to SADCS ever since. Haven't kept in contact with her, but I'll bet she's crawling with STI's right about now. Let's see … if I remember right A.J. graduated two years ago and is going to Harvard -- can't remember for what. He came back a few times last year to sub for the senior physics class. And Chester, hmm, well, after his braces came off he became a little bit of a ladies man. Apparently, he's a very good cook from the rumours."

Hungry for answers Timmy pressed on, "And what about Sanjay, Elmer, Tootie, Francis, and Tad and Chad?"

"Hmm … I don't know about Sanjay, but Elmer had the boil on his neck removed few years back, and T? Well, T and I hang out all the time, she's a very real person, very refreshing with all these fakers around. She was heart broken when you left you know. She really liked you," Veronica sighed before continuing, "Francis, like me, is short a few credits and is repeating this year. But unlike him I passed the literacy test. He'll likely be back next year too, if they don't kick him out. He's a drug dealer, but he deals mostly in weed, I think he's scared of toeing on someone else's turf he tries dealing any harder stuff. And on that subject, if you're smart, don't piss off a drug dealer, not unless you feel like having the crap beaten out of you or worse. Tad and Chad are, of course, still popular, still rich and still obnoxious. That just about covers everyone you used to know, I think."

Feeling a little better knowing what had happened but still completely bewildered Timmy asked something that was bugging him, "And me? You said I moved. I'm kind of curious what the rumours are."

Chewing on her bottom lip, Veronica looked like she wanted to avoid the subject. "Well, from what I know, you moved half-way through the school year when you were in grade nine. If I got it right you moved out to Alaska or something."

Timmy nodded as the little bits of information started falling to place. Everything was starting to make sense. "And why did I move out there in the first place?" Timmy asked with a laugh.

Veronica's face dropped, "Man, I'm glad to see you're feeling better about it, I mean you were in some serious shit after it happened. I mean, when they found out about the cancer you only got a few weeks left with your mom before she died. I mean, fuck, if my mother only had a few weeks left before she died I'd would have been be pretty screwed up too and been forced to move up to Alaska."

Timmy barely heard what Veronica had said. He just started to walk away. _Cancer … a few weeks … died … _

"Timothy? Timothy? Timmy? Yo, man, I'm sorry. What I said was insensitive," Veronica called out, a couple steps behind.

Timmy just mumbled, "yeah, it's okay, it's fine," before walking off, barely listening to Veronica's various apologies. There was a buzzing in his head. _Mom … cancer …died …_

It was only a few blocks away when Timmy took a sharp turn down a vacant alley and sat down on the cold pavement of the alleyway, steaming rising from the vent only a few feet away.

"Timmy? Sweetie, are you okay?" the kind voice of Wanda asked him. He looked to his left and saw a small pink squirrel looking up at him.

"Yeah, totally fine," Timmy said even as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Oh, sweetie," said Wanda as she 'poofed' back to her normal self, fiercely hugging her god child. Cosmo followed suit, confused and depressed at Timmy's sadness.

"U-unwish the w-w-wish, n-now," pleaded Timmy, his sobbing becoming more erratic with every passing second.

Without even a second thought Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands in unison, but the unthinkable happened. Their wands went limp as if they had just melted and the noise of someone blowing a raspberry combined with a car engine turning over indicated the wish was unwishable.

Wanda shook her wand wildy and tried again, but still to the same effect. "I'm sorry, Timmy, we can't."

Now completely in despair, Timmy wailed, "W-w-why n-not?!"

From out of nowhere, a new voice piped up, "Because you're breaking one of the rules, of course."

**Author's Notes**

Soooooooo, what do you people think thus far? And is it just me or do I have a case of Disney-itus -- where, I must kill off a important faily member (Tim's mom is this fic, Hanabi in my Close Quarters)?


	3. Chapter 3: Rules are Rules

**Author's Note:**

Disclaimer: Fairly Odd Parents and characters are copyrighted to Butch Hartman (I own nothing)

Rules are Rules

As soon as they heard the voice looks of panic flitted across Wanda, Cosmo, and Timmy's faces alike, fearing that the final insult to injury to the day would being found by some wandering human being. Wanda was already in the process of trying to figure some kind of lame explanation.

"You can settled down, ya know," the voice from earlier said, "I've been looking for you guys for a while now! You have no idea how hard it's been!"

"Who are you," Wanda called out, brandishing her wand menacingly, "show yourself!"

"Yeesh, I'm right up here, ya know!" the voice called down.

Three heads instantly looked up. Several feet above there sat a human sized fairy atop of the railing of a fire escape that clung to the wall of a particularly grungy looking building. In the gloom of the alley it was at first difficult to discern the speaker's features, but as their eyes came accustomed to the dim lighting the speaker's face materialized.

The speaker was female, which was difficult to tell at first because her silver hair was cropped short with a thin, long braid draped casually over one shoulder. She was incredibly well built with bulging muscles corded on her entire body; her well defined arms shown off by her clingy black tank top and her well defined legs hidden by the black baggy pants she wore. Black combat boots were laced up to her knees, and a massive wand larger than she was strapped to her back. She was exceedingly similar to someone else they knew.

Smiling widely, and pointed to herself, "Me? I'm Cassandra, and you would be Timmy, Wanda and Cosmo I would presume?"

"Yeah? What of it? You want to explain why our wands don't work?" Wanda answered gruffly.

"Yeah, and can someone explain why Jorgen got a sex change?" Cosmo offered, his question obviously directed at a certain Jorgen look alike.

To Timmy and Wanda it suddenly got quiet, too quiet. They looked at Cassandra, trying to discern just exactly when they were going to die. Certainly the thought had crossed their minds, but _they_ would never have said anything.

Cassandra, after the look of confusion on her face passed, just laughed loudly, almost falling off her precarious perch.

"Oh, you've got it wrong. I'm his _niece_! Jorgen's my uncle! Yeesh, you people from the past sure are funny."

Laughing nervously, Wanda gave her husband an evil glare before trying to steer the conversation to its original course, "So, uh, about those wands …"

"Oh, yeah," Cassandra remembered, "It's fairly simple. You can't unwish the wish because it's breaking one of the rules. I think it's in sector 5F under the Time Clause of the Da Rules."

Wanda could not remember such a clause, or even such a sector. Da Rules were pretty sparse with restrictions, and time wishes had never been affected before in such a way. And what was the Time Clause about anyways?

"Um, could you give a better explanation?" Wanda asked not too politely.

"Well the whole Time Clause is pretty lengthy, I'd advise that you reread Da Rules when you get a chance. A lot of adjustments have been made over the past few years, actually I'm surprised that you don't know this, already. We've sent messengers into the past warning that all fairies are ill advised about granting wishes to this current time period."

Wanda suddenly remembered why she had been so reluctant to grant Timmy's wish the other night. _Dangit _Wanda cursed herself internally.

"Why? Is this time period dangerous or something?" Timmy asked, his curiosity uplifting his mood.

"Hmm? Oh, god no, it's not dangerous, no more dangerous than your past. It's just, well, we are having a bit of a ... uhh … problem, let's say, with granting wishes," Cassandra answered.

Suspicious, Timmy asked, "What do you mean by 'problem with granting wishes'? You guys are fairies after all! What kind of problem can you have?"

"You'd be surprised, Timmy! Even though we're fairies we still can't lick our elbows! It's so sad, I'm so disappointed with my life," Cosmo whined, not offering anything useful.

Wanda sighed, "Well, aside from that, in the near future there's apparently going to a magic shortage, and we fairies will have to be conservative with our magic. Granting limited amount of wishes per day, am I right?"

"Yeah, you're right," Cassandra agreed, "We are, I am sad to say, suffering from a magic deficiency. As such, there have been modifications with the way wishes are operated and how wishes are unwished. In fact, when we use the term 'unwish' we are actually just making a more magically expensive wish that removes the wish, and all of it's affects. As you imagine, a lot sometimes needs to be done when removing affects – memories need to be occasionally wiped clear and new memories implanted, any damage needs to be fixed, and occasionally some time needs to be rewinded. A lot of work goes into _unwishing_ a wish than the actual original wish.

"On top of that, our fairies are spread out thinner because the line between child and adult is slowly becoming culturally blurred. Decades ago, it was obvious when a child turned into an adult, now, though, people with godparents that were a decade before classed as adults still are unhappy children. Also, there are a lot more unhappy children in the world, so fairy god parents are staying with their god children longer and there are less god parents to spare. As a result more wishes are occurring, as well more unwishes, but we don't have the resources like we used to, hence the shortage.

"To save us problems like magic brown outs, which are absolutely catastrophic in fairy world and on the ability to make wishes, we've passed restrictions especially with unwishing. Mostly, if an object is unwished we just remove the object instead of erasing its existence, but that also has to deal with sector 5F under the 'Rights of Sentient Life' clause, and doing cheap memory edits, and sometimes forgoing repairs and just letting humans do it. With time wishes, however, they are another matter entirely. Time wishes are horrendously expensive with magic, it's better to avoid them when we can, but we still have those god children hell bent on time traveling. So we've enabled a waiting list for time wishes."

"I hate waiting," Cosmo pouted.

"Wait, a waiting list? Just how long do I have to wait?" Timmy asked, panic edging into his voice.

"Hmm, lemme, see," Cassandra said, snapping her fingers to make a piece of paper appear, "Well according to the regulations, you'll have to wait at least a year. But you can try to make an appeal to the Seelie Court, the fairies who are responsible for Da Rules and making sure it's followed. Doing that might shave a few months off the wait, but there's no guarantee."

Timmy, when the information finally settled, did some justified freaking out, "A whole year?! A whole damn year?!? You're kidding right!? This is just some sick practical joke right?!"

"I'll take it that you'll want to make an appeal then, ya?" Cassandra asked, but poofed away before any answer was given – wisps of purple smoke the only indication Cassandra had existed.

A sudden horror filled realization came upon Cosmo. "Wait, do you mean to tell me that we're stuck here?! But, but … who will feed Timmy's goldfish? I don't want them to die! Nooooooo, not the fishies!!"

"Cosmo, we're the fishes," Wanda blatantly pointed out.

"Wait, you mean to tell me your part fish! You've lied to me all this time!? Our entire marriage is a sham, oh the horror!" Cosmo shouted.

"Hey, can we focus here! _Somebody_ can't go home and save his mom from cancer. Oh did I mention that we're stuck in a future where everyone is emo! Can we figure out a solution here?" Timmy shouted, venting his frustration.

"Sorry, honey," Wanda apologized, giving Cosmo one of her patented glares.

In the alleyway silence reigned as each thought up a solution. Well, Timmy and Wanda were trying to think, Cosmo was just digging out earwax from his ear. Minutes passed, and they were no where closer to a solution than they had been minutes before. It also just started to rain, drenching Timmy and his god parents in chilly September drizzle.

"Great, just great. Can my life get any worse?!" Timmy mumbled.

"Hey, Timothy! I've been looking for you everywhere!" a soaked Veronica Star called out.

"Yep, my life just got worse," Timmy grumbled as Wanda and Cosmo poofed themselves into a pink and green garbage cans respectively, "God really hates me doesn't he?"

**Author's Note:**

Hehehe, I'm so evil. There's not a lot going on in this chapter, but with WiB (World is Black) I prefer to keep the chapters short and sweet. So, thoughts? Did I explain it well enough; is it too short or too long, too technical etc (but if you don't like the long explanation I'm sad to say they will come back, I've been watching Noein lately and it has tonnes of stuff on time crap, so much so that its inspirational).


End file.
